Leaving
by TheBlankEditor
Summary: Naruto is blamed for many things. He decides to leave the village and Saskue comes looking. Kyuubi has began to please Naruto so Naruto follows her and does what she says. Naruto Runs away and they live in a secret room. Naruto is trained quite hard learning the many bloodlines form the Kyuubi's secret stolen scrolls
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighted. He really was going to do it, he would leave Konoha for once and for all. Or at least until the time was right to come back. Leaving all the villagers have what they wanted: he would disappear into nothingness and don't come back…for at least a while. He wouldn't leave anything behind that would point that he ever was present in Konoha and would leave only one letter.  
_'Is this really the best way Kyuubi? It's really hard to leave them al behind'_

**'Don't worry kit for as long as I know that letter will explain and this was your idea...you can still stay here but then you still will have to deal with the villagers and the council.'**

_' you're right Kyuu I've been hiding behind this mask for too long and that is explained too. So I don't have to worry…right?'_

**'Would I lie kit?**'

Kyuubi was right. On the outside it looked like the fox was evil but Naruto had already heard the explanation about the why he attacked the village. Naruto had grown fond to the fox and already new everything about its identity. Not only was the fox not evil but she was also female. And very pretty one to. Long wavering red shiny hair, a light skin, 9 furry soft tails, two fox ears, beautiful big red eyes and a figure everyone died trying to get. Naruto turned to the letter and read the letter out loud one more time:

_" Dear somebody who finds and reads this,_

by the time you read this I'll be gone and there's no way to get me back. Tsunade baa-san please don't report me as a missing nin! I doubt I will ever return to this hell hole but if I do I will have enough power to overcome the villagers and become a hokage like none before. But right now… I just can't take anymore of the beatings and the insults for something I haven't done. Kyuubi already informed me about why when and who and I already know the story about the fourth giving his life so, if there are new things about this then I will ask Kyuubi. I will be trained by Kyuubi and will leave this village so this is my last goodbye:  
Lee, Yosh! Become a powerful shinobi and pass al your classmates! I know you can surpass anybody if you just keep trying.  
Sakura, don't hit lee and please become happy with someone worthy for you. I know that you rejected me and I accept it, you're a great kunoichi(sp?) and I have no doubt that you will surpass Tsunade-basama.  
Neji, CONFESS DAMNIT! Cut the fate crap if I ever return I still will become Hokage and change the Hyuuga clan and their awful ways._  
Hinata, You know he likes you, just go for it! I knew you had a crush on me but I'm very happy to know that you got over it and moved on to somebody who is definatly going to return those feelings__  
Kiba, I still laugh about our pranks on the jounin sensei's except the one we did on Kurenai-sensei her eyes where just plain scary and I NEVER want to be in one of her freaky genjutsus again –shivers-. I hope you grow stronger and become a strong shinobi.  
Shikamaru, Do something in your live and drop the 'troublesome'  
Chouji, Try the new barbeque chips .dilicious! I know it's a bit of a weird goodbye but if I ever see you again you will thank me for it!  
Kakashi and Jiraiya, You were both my sensei's and I'm glad that I met you both. But you're still perverts!  
Iruka, You were the person who gave me a chance in being a ninja and you were the first to see me as Uzumaki Naruto and not the 'demon kid' or the 'monster'. I'm glad I met you and I will never ever forget you!__  
And last but not least Sasuke, It's the hardest to say goodbye to you teme. You were my first real close friend and we had our ups and downs, If you feel the same about it then I'm already glad. I'm going to kill that snake-bastard and your stuck up asshole/murderer of a brother if you like it or not. Stop letting revenge control your life. You know you're life will be empty after you killed him and you should not let that happen. I know how it feels to be alone…__  
Everyone may hear it. I've been alone since the day my parents died 17 years ago, right after my birth. I'm not going to tell the reasons I'm as hated by the villagers as some kind of thorn in their eye. If I ever see one of you again then I will tell you but it's too much of a story to tell in a goodbye letter. I know somehow I will end up in this village after all so don't worry and don't forget my name._

Uzumaki Naruto"

Tears started welling in his eyes. He never new that saying goodbye would be so difficult and especially when he had to leave his friends. Baa-san, perverted hermit, his friends, his sensei's. And his best friend. He walked out of the door performing a henge that nobody except the Hyuugas and the Uchihas could look through. Walking to the gate only to find the guards had their backs turned to him, he masked his chakra and grabbed the fox mask he'd been clutching ever since he left his apartment. It was just like an ANBU mask but then black and orange streaks to make it look similar to a fox. Putting it on his now black hair and different face he sped up and left through the gate. To live with nobody except Kyuubi if you count her in. He turned on his ipod on the song that could describe every feeling he had.

_Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again  
Maybe some day you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?_

Naruto sang along with an angelic voice nobody had ever heard coming from him.

_You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?__  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?___

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Naruto leaped from tree to tree tears making its way down his cheeks.

_Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself__  
I breath deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing?_

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura were is Naruto?" Sasuke asked his team mate. Sakura just shrugged and went back to reading her book. They were supposed to train today and Kakashi already arrived so Naruto was at least 4 hours late. It wasn't like the blond to show up so late just because he overslept and he couldn't be sick because he NEVER was sick. Kakashi seemed to have the same thought and turned to Sasuke "Sasuke I want you to go check upon him." Sasuke nodded his head and leaped off to the blonds house.

When he arrived to his irritation the dobe wouldn't open the door nor did he answer to him. _'What if something happened? Please be oke! Wait hold on a sec… what the hell am I thinking? GODDAMNIT I'M NOT WORRIED OVER HIM. He's just a stupid dobe!'_ Sasuke turned back to the door and made a quick decision. He picked a kunai from his pouch and started to wobble it around in the lock successfully unlocking it. He opened the door only to be surprised, Naruto's apartment was… it was… clean…

The place normally would be trashed with ramen cups and old clothes…but it wasn't…It looked like nobody had ever lived there. There was no sound so Naruto wasn't home. Sasuke turned around when he spotted an envelope with _goodbye_ written on it. Sasuke picked it up and noticed the hitai ate under the envelope. He puts the letter back down and examines the headband. _'It's obvious that it's Naruto's… but why did he leave it?'_ Sasuke picked the letter up and started to reed. When he finished he dropped the hitai ate and stared wide eyed. _'This can't be true! The dobe would never do that!_' he thought. Sasuke hurried to the hokage tower with the letter and hitai ate clutched in his hand.

"I have to speak to the hokage right now!" Sasuke yelled at the woman behind the desk "But the hokage is busy Uchiha-san maybe later…" She responded, but he didn't wait for a reply and stormed into the office. Tsunade woke up from her sleep by the sound of a slamming door. When she saw an angry Uchiha with a letter in his right hand and a headband in the left, she turned from sleepy to wide awake. "Tsunade-sama it's Naruto he's gone! He left the village and isn't planning to come back!," Her eyes widened. He was gone. The only one that she thought of as family was gone. She grabbed the letter from Sasuke's hands and started to reed. When she finished it she had tears in her eyes. He really was gone. Naruto was gone. A single tear went down her cheek. "If he wants to be alone Sasuke then let him… I'm sure someday he will return… if he doesn't then it's our own fault." Sasuke was shocked. He didn't think she would react like this… "Tsunade sama let me go and search for him! Please! He took me back and this is the least I can do!" Tsunade just nodded her head and went back to her work.  
One thing she was sure of. Even with an Uchiha chasing his butt he wasn't going to return in a long time…

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto came to a stop in front of a big cave and started to walk towards it, But instead of going in he walked towards the wall next to it and pointed on certain rocks with some of Kyuubi's chakra. A small opening in the floor showed a staircase that led down into darkness. Naruto walked down and next to him fire began burning in several torches as he passed by them. When he reached the end of the stairs he walked towards a big golden door with a fox silhouette made from rubies. Once again he used Kyuubi's chakra and opened it, for it to reveal a hallway with several doors. Before he entered the door he concentrated and made a chi-bunshin(blood clone). When the smoke cleared there stood a beautiful woman with long red hair, porcelain skin, red eyes and wearing a white kimono that faded into red at the bottom.

"Aah… this is much better then sitting in your mindscape all day kit," Kyuubi said stretching her arms and begun a small walkthrough of the house. "First door on the left is a library with all the jutsu in the world that automatically updates itself every time a new one is performed. The second door leads to a training ground and the third to a weapon room. On the right is the living room, kitchen, dining room and the sleeping quarters." She said as she slowly walked along the hallway. They both entered the dining room and sat down across from each other.

"oke kit. I'm going to tell you a lot of stuff about your parents and myself, I want you to prepare for some shocking things." She said sighting while Naruto looked at her with new found curiosity. (a/n: this is going to be a very long explanation so prepare yourself)

"First things first: Your father and mother where well known people and asked the Sandaime to keep it from you and say you where an orphan, because of all their enemy's and most of al to protect you," Naruto nodded understanding the situation. He never new his parents and always thought they abandoned him but it seemed his parents wanted to be kept a secret.  
"Now this may shock you Naruto but it's the truth…your father's name was Minato and he was the fourth hokage and your mother's name was Kushina and she was the only one left of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto could only stare wide-eyed. Everything seemed to click if he thought about it. His mother obviously wasn't well known in the village or they found it a coincidence that his name was Uzumaki. And his father wanted to keep it secret that he had a son. A small tear made its way down his cheek because of finally knowing. And Kyuubi continued. "Your father had a powerful bloodline limit at his disposal and used it often, it can place seals on everything by just looking at it and thanks to that your father could do hiraishin(flying thunder god) and got the name 'yellow flash'. Your mother's in contrary isn't very well known and died a long time ago. Your mother was the only one left, they used to be the most powerful clan in the world but when it died nobody mourned. Your mothers clan was the beginner of all bloodlines and kekkai genkai.

Kami found it unfair that one family had all the power so he separated them in half. One half was to form all the other clans and the other could go on with their lives. So to put it short you have all the bloodlines in human existence at your disposal if you can figure them out," Kyuubi took a deep breath and continued " However demon bloodlines like controlling all elements aren't possible for normal humans to attain, so as you probably saw with Haku in the human world it isn't really possible to make ice or wood out of elements. Humans pointed this out as bloodline limits but the truth is that they aren't."

"So to get this straight: First my father is the fourth hokage then my mother is from the family greater then all and now you say I have all the bloodlines in the world!?," Naruto could only stare at the red haired woman.

"No, you don't have them. You must obtain them. You can only use them if you saw other people with one of the bloodlines. The ones you can use now are those of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzaka, Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka and Hatake because you've seen people who have their bloodline limits." Naruto gaped at her in shock. "Things like what Haku, Yamato and Gaara can do is already programmed into your system." Kyuubi pointed at a candle with a burning flame and instantly it was frozen. Again Naruto could only gape at her. When he snapped out of it he did the only thing someone could do if they just found out their heritage. He passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto opened his eyes he was met with 2 red eyes looking at him full with amusement. "Welcome back to the land of the living Naruto. I hope you're done fainting," Naruto glared at her "I DID NOT FAINT! I just lost conscious…" Kyuubi snorted and helped him up from the floor. "So I want you to get the new clothes out of your room, I don't want you walking around in that stupid jumpsuit!" Naruto couldn't help but agree with it. He hated the awful thing, but it was the only possibility to seem like a dead last… nobody would think of him even relatively smart when you're a shinobi wearing orange.

Naruto walked out of the room down the hall into his room. He chose a red tank top black pants and a fishnet shirt underneath. Naruto sighted to himself. Nobody had ever seen him in this kind of clothes and he himself wasn't familiar with it. He put on some fingerless gloves and black bandages around his legs and walked out of the room. When he turned around to walk back he saw Kyuubi leaning against the wall. Sporting a nosebleed while eyeing his abs. Naruto saw this and couldn't help but comment on it "Like what you see Kyuu-chan?," A blush appeared on Kyuubi's face while she grinned a fox grin. "Yeah.. shame nobody has seen it though…everybody, guy or girl, would swoon at your ass," Naruto just snorted. "you'd have a bigger fan club then that Uchiha guy…what's his name? Sasyue? Makuke?" "Sasuke.," Naruto interrupted her. "A bigger fan club then Uchiha? Are you insane or something? Practically every woman, old, young, married or divorced, swoons over him."  
Naruto said while shuddering at the old and married part.

He didn't catch Kyuubi murmuring 'I know I'm right though…even Uchiha would swoon over that ass.'  
Naruto followed Kyuubi to the training room, while once again looking at the red hallway. It was lit by the fire of a few candles which gave it a mysterious look. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the place he would soon be calling his home.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked into the training room. Kyuubi sat down at the ground and motioned Naruto to do the same. When they had made themselves comfortable on the floor Kyuubi began telling him his training regime.

_04:00 – 05:00 Wake up, wash up, eat breakfast activate clones for in the jutsu library  
05:00 – 07:00 Laps through the forest as much as you can  
07:00 – 08:00 punch a log 200 times, if done within time limit: continue until time's up.  
08:00 – 09:00 kick a log 200 times, if done within time limit: continue until time's up.  
09:00 – 11:00 taijutsu training, learning kata's for bloodlines  
11:00 – 12:00 lunch break, deactivate group of clones and make a new group  
12:00 – 14:00 bloodline limit training  
14:00 – 15:00 ninjutsu practise from deactivated clones  
15:00 – 16:00 chakra control practise (create clones)  
16:00 – 18:00 as many push-ups and sit-ups as you can.  
18:00 – 19:00 deactivate little groups of clones for 1 hour or longer  
19:00 – 20:00 dinner, shower  
20:00 – 21:00 meditate  
21:00 – 04:00 sleep_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He yelled at the red-haired woman. She just gave him a calm smile before standing up and started forming hand signs. When she finished Naruto felt like a ton of bricks just fell on his back. "This honey, are gravity seals. I placed them on you while you where unconscious. Every month I'll double the weight." Naruto could only sight in annoyance before standing up and walking to the door of the training room all the while murmuring things about 'sadistic women' and 'crazy fox ladies'. He slammed the door shut leaving behind a smirking Kyuubi. _"this is going to be fun!"_ she thought while giving a little chuckle.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA.

News of Naruto's departure had reached the council and they pushed for labelling him a missing nin. In the end Tsunade had no other choice and labelled him a missing nin. When news reached the former rookie 9 there where mixed feelings, the most devastated of them all was Sasuke. He lost his first and best friend and he felt alone. He had felt the same when he left Naruto at the valley of the end. The black emptiness in his heart appeared once again just like then. He had read them the letter and a few things happened. Kiba and Hinata kept steeling glances at each other.

As well as Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru just sighted and said troublesome while Chouji ran to the store for the barbeque chips. Shino stayed silent while Ino bickered with Sakura about not being mentioned in the letter. Sakura didn't even seem to care that Naruto was gone because after 10 minutes of bickering with Ino they instantly began swooning over Sasuke again. Sasuke sighted again and couldn't figure out why he was still in Konoha. The only thing he really cared about in Konoha was Naruto. But he wouldn't leave again. He would keep training and start living his life. Without revenge.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

The night had gone by too fast for his liking and he found himself kicking a log that had appeared when Kyuubi had walked in on 7 o'clock. The wounds from punching the log healed half a second after they even appeared, and Naruto continued until 9.  
When he finished he found himself reading through the taijutsu kata's from the Hyuuga. Naruto couldn't figure how Kyuubi got copies from all the clan scrolls. Naruto found the Hyuuga style interesting but it wouldn't work if you didn't have perfect chakra control so he went on to the next scroll. After about 20 scrolls where read, either by himself or his clones, he started doing the kata's from the Uzumaki clan style. It mostly combined moving fluidly like the Hyuuga but still look aggressive and challenging like that of the Inuzaka. It was divided into 2 primary styles. Hikari style and the Kuragari style. The ying and yang. The light style and the darkness style. To be able to perform the darkness style you would have to be able to perform all the Hikari kata's. When doing the kata's Naruto noticed a lot of things about it. It almost seemed easy for him.

What he didn't know was that this 'easy' style was 1 of the most difficult in the whole world.  
So when Kyuubi walked in she couldn't help but be amazed. The style was fluent, gentle, but it would only make it so you don't see the aggressive and fast style behind it. You wouldn't even see it coming. Kyuubi smirked. This was going to be the finest ninja of them all.

Naruto continued doing the kata's, had lunch and after that returned to the training ground. The first kekkai genkai he was going to learn was the Sharingan. Naruto was once again confused about how Kyuubi got the scroll, but he just guessed that she stole them or something… He read about the Uchiha history and their techniques. Which concluded the mangekyou(sp?) sharingan. He found it sick that you'd only have it if you killed your best friend, and even more disgusting that you could place anyone that you wanted into a torturous world. Where you would life your biggest nightmare for as long as the user wanted, while in the real world only a second passed. He had seen Itachi do that to Sasuke. An involuntary shudder racked through his back, while he thought about it. He could understand why he hated that murderer.

When Naruto figured out how he could activate the sharingan it didn't turn his eyes red but white. He didn't know this though, he was too busy studying everything around him. Every little detail was there, everything was sharper and it seemed like he could zoom in on things a little. He decided to spar a little with a few shadow clones, they didn't have the sharingan active and it seemed that Naruto could predict where they would move. However his reaction time was too slow so the hits still would land. When all the clones were destroyed he got all their fighting experience, because of that he found his weakness. Speed. He figured he would ask Kyuubi how he would be able to perform the gravity seals, so he would be able to add more weight on his arms and legs.

Everything went fine after that, Kyuubi gave Naruto a new chakra control exercise which his clones started working on while he himself started doing push-ups and sit-ups. After that he deactivated them so he could gain their experience, he did it slowly though. Experience thought him that it was too much information if he deactivated them all in 1 time.  
The day went on without problem and he went to bed.

This continued on for 2 years.

.,;:"*Timeskip*":;,.

Naruto finds himself sitting at the dinner table with a big red box in front of him. It was his birthday today. He slowly opened the box to see 2 long katana's, 1 pitch black and the other pure white. His eyes bulged. A year ago he discovered another scroll containing the Uzumaki kenjutsu styles and started training with wooden katana's and mastered it 3 weeks ago. He had only been out of the house for supplies and his morning run around the forest. That would change though.

"Happy birthday," Kyuubi said with nice smile because of the look on his face. She had forged the blades herself and imbedded them with onyxes and diamonds. The onyxes were special because they couldn't break either. "Naruto, I think you should test yourself a little you know? Get some missing nin to fight you and see how good you are?" she said a little hesitating. She sighted in relief when he nodded his head. When breakfast was over they both went outside and Kyuubi deactivated her substitute body. Naruto put on a black cloak with red flames on the sides(like the yondaime's but than black) And a new and better black fox mask.

He slowly breathed in the fresh forest air and began walking to the nearest village. When he walked into it he saw a big fire at 1 of the inns. "Suiton: mizu taihou!"(water technique: water cannon) he yelled and big balls of water began spouting out of his hand. The fire went out and a few people stared at him. He smiled a smile that they couldn't see and disappeared in a black and yellow flash.

**IN KONOHA**

It had went well with Sasuke. He became an ANBU captain after he started focusing on his own future not revenge. He wasn't happy though. The void in his heart never went away and he couldn't help but miss Naruto on the most simple moments. He missed him but the only ones who really seemed to care where the rookie 9 teams and the sannin, excluding Sakura. Sakura couldn't care less about the blond ball of sunshine, a year ago she even forgot his name. Sasuke sighted in disgust and annoyance when the pink haired monster in question walked towards him. "HI SASUKE-KUN! How are you doing? Is everything alright? How was your last mission? Aren't you proud of being an ANBU captain?" She kept on asking questions and didn't even notice that he replaced himself with a bunshin. _She isn't even worthy of the kunoichi title that little pink haired bitch!_ Sasuke thought to himself while still keeping up a stoic mask.

A black haired ANBU with a bird mask stopped in front of him. "Sasuke-san, Godaime-sama requests your attendance in the Hokage tower." "Thank you Neji-san," Sasuke replied before shunshining to the Hokage tower.

**At the hokage tower. **

"Thank you all for coming," Tsunade said with a serious tone "I called you here today because in a village at fire country's border a man was seen using the hiraishin(flying thunder god) one of the most prized techniques of the Yondaime hokage." Some of the ANBU flinched at the name hiraishin. In 1 of the great shinobi wars against earth country, the Yondaime used the hiraishin to wipe out a whole platoon of rock nin. All by himself. "As some of you may know the Yondaime was an orphan with a seal controlling kekkai genkai, meaning that only he could use it. Our sources also say this is a blond haired male." Some of the ANBU seemed to be overwhelmed by this. "As you all may know, the Yondaime died 19 years ago during the Kyuubi attack, so it can't be him. Your mission is to find this man and see if he has any relations with the Yondaime. Dismissed." All the ANBU shunshined away to prepare for this mission.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto had taken out a few missing nin, but it wasn't challenging at all. Until he found 1 guy. It seemed that he used to be a rock nin and had a kekkai genkai. When Naruto had copied it he could see the name and rank of his opponent. When the Rock-nin looked at Naruto he seemed scared out of his wits, Naruto couldn't figure why though. The fight was short and Naruto came out as victor, with a new bloodline limit as his price.

He heard a group approaching not too far away from him and prepared himself.

**WITH SASUKE**

It wasn't really hard to find the guy, he had watched the fight from far away. It seemed that the rock ninja was scared out of his wits when he saw the blond guy. Sasuke just shrugged it off and kept on watching the fight and after it finished he and his team slowly moved up to him.

What he didn't know was that Naruto already knew they were coming. Naruto figured they were ANBU because of their fast and silent approach. _Hunter nin maybe? Nah.. they are too fast for that_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto just sat down cross-legged on the grass. And waited. He could hear a kunai being pulled out of a holster. When it was thrown at him he just placed his head to the left and let it sweep by. Somebody appeared behind Naruto and he blocked the kunai that would have been at his neck. Naruto let his eyes fall on the figure behind him and his eyes widened.

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Rank: ANBU captain  
Village: Konoha_

He just kept looking at him without flinching or moving.

"Hello there Uchiha-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:  
_Somebody appeared behind Naruto and he blocked the kunai that would have been at his neck. Naruto let his eyes fall on the figure behind him and his eyes widened._

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Rank: ANBU captain  
Village: Konoha

He just kept looking at him without flinching or moving.

"Hello there Uchiha-san."

Naruto stood there silently, not making a single move, a calm wind blowing through his hair. Everything was dead silent when he had said Uchiha, and the Uchiha himself flinched. _'How does this guy know my name?! _

"It's a surprise that I see one of the last Uchiha here because your brother has followed me all the way here." Naruto sighted to himself. The air seemed to shift. And in a flash a kunai was shot from a shadow. It was easily caught by the masked blond, though. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the shadow. Starting to form hand signs for a justu he slowly began chanting a few words in an ancient language before the kanji for paralyze appeared.

"So I see you found out I was following you." Itachi said. " Leader-sama wanted me to get you, he wants you to join, Akarashi (red storm really Aka-Arashi but didn't sound right so I removed an A), I would have thought I would see you at night though."

Naruto looked surprised at this._Who's Akarashi? I haven't even been out here for a few hours!_**Well uhm..kit.. Uh..** Kyuubi tried and failed to come up with a good excuse.  
**Ikindofborrowedyourbodywhenyouwheresleepingtobuild upyourreputation…** she said all in one breath. _What? Would you please repeat that?_ Kyuubi sighted before preparing herself for a monster scolding.

**I kind of borrowed your body when you where sleeping to build up your reputation.**_You what!? What did you do?!_**Don't worry they don't know who you really are, and only the higher missing nin know your alternative personality, Akarashi or red storm. You never found out because your body doesn't need more than a few hours of sleep.**

Naruto had enough of the rant and cut his connection with Kyuubi of. He found himself in front of Itachi, while everyone else didn't see what he was doing. He pulled down his mask just a little so Itachi could see his eyes. Naruto saw Itachi's eyes widen when he silently whispered 'Mangekyou sharingan'. Naruto's eyes turned white before turning into the white Mangekyou sharingan version. Itachi slumped down onto the ground and before any of the ANBU, including Sasuke, could react he had already disappeared taking Itachi with him.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. He had been chanting the same line in his head for 4 full minutes now._Don't let revenge control your life._ Naruto's words had always stayed with him. He silently thanked that Akarashi person for taking Itachi, while in the back of his mind he hated the guy for doing the very same thing.

**_,.-# To Naruto and Itachi #-.,_**

Naruto had concentrated his hiraishin on a nearby cottage where he would stay for the night. Out of mokuton he quickly made 2 chairs and a table. He tied Itachi to one of the chairs and sat down opening his connection with Kyuubi once again. He was quite exhausted after using all that chakra. _Kyuubi! Why the hell have you been taking over my body at night!? You only made it more difficult for me to travel!_**Shut up kit you know that isn't true... Sheez I would have thought that you'd grow intelligent over the years.**_Shut up yourself Kyuubi and don't give me the 'You could achieve more bloodlines' shit. … Oh. So now you're silent huh!? I had to train damn hard to achieve the sharingan and the byakugan to their full level even with the kage bunshin. And do you even know how fucking traumatic it was for me, to kill Sasuke!? Even though it was in my mind it had to____**feel**__real didn't it? So don't go and push me! First I'm going to deal with the Akatsuki and the Sound, starting with all the information I can get out of the Uchiha here._

Naruto closed the link once again but didn't hear the whisper that Kyuubi sent him.**You're both gonna thank me and hate me for what kind of reputation I gave you. Thank me, because one of the prophecies is already in progress of happening. Hate me, because it'll also make you more different from what you already are.**

Naruto sat there staring at the table in front of him before he got out a blank scroll and ink. He still had some time before Itachi woke up from his unconscious state and he didn't want to spill a moment. He thought about what kind of seal he wanted to create and silently thanked his father for leaving him the basic knowledge about his bloodline. Apparently he had wanted to hide that he had a bloodline that could place seals everywhere he wanted. So he produced so said 'special' kunai with fake seals on them, and said that he could only do hiraishin with them strewn around. Naruto's guess was that only Jiraiya and The third had known about it and that it caused great panic when he had used it.

Naruto made a mental note not to use the hiraishin unless in dire situations. He made a kage bunshin which started to make a dozen of explosion notes and storage seals. Naruto just shook his head. Why did he still do it anyway? All the seals he had once made where stored in a catalogue in his mind. Every time he used his father's bloodline he would search in that catalogue for the seal he wanted and place it on random objects.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard shuffling in front of him and snapped his head up to meet two red sharingan eyes. Naruto activated his own bloodline and his white sharingan clashed with the red. "What do you want from me, Naruto-kun?" Naruto realised that Itachi really had recognised him when he had pulled his mask down. Naruto pulled his mask of and placed it on the side of his head. "So you did recognise me, huh Itachi? What are you going to do now that you know that Red Storm is in reality the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

Naruto leaned forward, coming face to face with Itachi. "I will do as leader orders me. To me that order is unknown now, because of you capturing me." Naruto looked deep into Itachi's sharingan and he silently activated his father's bloodline. He could see that several difficult control seals were placed all over his head. So the Akatsuki leader had placed seals on his members, huh? Naruto began chanting in the ancient language again and touched Itachi at a few places where seals were placed._At least I can release the heaviest seals on Itachi right now, the other seals come later_ he thought to himself and released the heaviest seals with a resounding 'Kai'.

Itachi seemed to blink and shake his head for a few minutes before looking at Naruto weirdly before relieved. "Thank you. Those seals have been pushing my mind to the edge for years." Naruto didn't know where the world had gone when the emotionless killer, Uchiha Itachi, Smiled. Naruto snapped out of thought when Itachi cleared his throat." I know it may be a stupid question but…do you have pokey with you?" Naruto kept his face carefully blank as he studied the man in front of him."Pokey? You want pokey? Why do you want to have pokey?" Itachi sighted at the blond. He had gone without the chocolaty goodness for what seemed like centuries and craved it, wasn't it easy enough to understand? "Because I feel like eating it after all these years?" He answered in a calm half questioning voice.

Naruto sighted and made a hand sign. A scroll appeared in his hand and he bit his finger and spread a little blood over it. Instantly a pack of pokey appeared above it and Naruto caught it swiftly. The pack was thrown to the Uchiha who caught it with a practised ease. He had it open in 2 seconds flat and instantly started chewing on one of the sticks happily. Naruto hid his surprise this time, though. His face still emotionless.

"Care to explain why you aren't trying to capture me and give me to your leader?" Itachi spared him a glance before swallowing the remains of his chocolate stick. " I didn't join the Akatsuki on free will, you know?" He could feel the blue eyes look at him oddly. " They forced me. They killed my whole family in front of me and placed a powerful genjutsu on Sasuke making him believe that I killed them all. They threatened to kill him if I didn't come with them. I didn't want to see him die so I went away with them. Next thing I knew I was in some weird room covered in seals and the leader began chanting. That's the last time I was really in control of my body. They sealed my soul away in a chamber in my mind." Naruto's face hardened. He hated the Akatsuki more and more with the minute.

"Every few weeks the seals get renewed and the control pushes you further from your mind." Naruto looked deep into Itachi's eyes before sitting down in front of him. He could see that the black eyed man was sincere about everything he just told. "What about the others? I remember there being about 10 members." Itachi took another bite from his pokey before continuing to tell the blonde what had happened in the secretive organisation.

"Most of them joined just for the bloodshed and to cause destruction to the world. Kisame, my partner is one of the ones who got seals. The others didn't get the control seals. The ones who didn't get seals where forced to enter. Now that I think about it, only Deidara, Kisame and me were forced."

Naruto's eyes hardened once again. Before determination entered them. A smirk settling on his lips. " Itachi how do you feel about going to save them?" He asked a grin trying to make way on his face. Itachi's lips twitched into a smirk before he said "Why not?" Naruto concentrated and got out another scroll and with a poof 2 beds came out. "We'll make plans tomorrow," he said before yawning. "You should get some sleep too," Itachi nodded and pulled of his cloak before dumping it in the fireplace and incinerating it with a quick fire jutsu. He settled down on the bed and fell into a peaceful slumber, for the first time in over 10 years.

**_,.-# Meanwhile in Konoha #-.,_**

Sasuke didn't like it. There was something familiar about that Akarashi guy that made him rethink their encounter every time. He lay there staring up at the ceiling and just mushed about the feeling he got from the guy. He seemed harmless on first glance but he was pulsing with power. A power that he knew, but couldn't quite place. It made him weak. And he had no idea why.

The next morning dawned bright and early as Naruto was awakened by cold water hitting him right in the face as he stared up to see an amused Kyuubi. Naruto scowled. He hated it when she did that. He summed a scroll and got some dry clothes out of it and a warm towel. He quickly changed his clothes and noticed Itachi watching his every move.

"You done peaking?" the blond said in a deadpanned voice not even looking behind him. Naruto could still feel the burning eyes though, and turned around. He found Itachi smirking at him. Naruto growled a 'what?' and Itachi's smirk only widened. "Can't a guy appreciate another guy's appearance?" Naruto kept his face blank and blinked. "So you're gay?" He said in a bored tone. Itachi just nodded his head and picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it back on.

"We don't want anybody finding out who we really are," he said while a poof resounded. A blank mask appeared in his hand and he handed it to Itachi. "Concentrate on an animal and the mask will change into it, just don't make it anything suspicious." Itachi nodded and turned the mask into a tiger. Naruto didn't question him, just stared at him blankly until the masks were securely on both their faces. They didn't talk much on their way out of the cabin, when they were outside though, Naruto said they were heading to wherever Deidara was. Itachi just muttered that the blond was headed to Kumo to get the Nibi jinchuuriki. Naruto nodded and hopped of into the trees, Itachi following closely behind.

After about 2 hours of constant running Itachi started talking. .

"So what have you been up to these years?" He asked curiosity obvious in his voice. Naruto simply answered with leaving the village, becoming a missing nin and training. Itachi didn't elaborate and said that even though he was tricked into leaving the village, he didn't miss it. Naruto didn't even blink behind his mask. He had never really felt at home in the village himself. Oh he had tried, yes. But had it worked? Not one bit. His thoughts were interrupted by the Uchiha's voice.

"What's the plan Kitsune?" Naruto kept running while answering. "First we take down Akasuna no Sasori and after that Deidara with an ambush. Take him and release the seals I released on you, then ask him if he wants to come with us or return to his home, wherever that was." It was a pretty simple plan, really. Storm in, fight, kill, kidnap, move on. "There's only one problem though." Naruto didn't even turn his head as Itachi spoke. "Sasori is a puppet and has all the abilities from his victims-turned-puppets at his disposal and Deidara has that bloodline with those hands."

Naruto concentrated and entered his mind, opening one of the archive closets. He quickly got out Deidara's file and read through it, all while still running. It seemed like the blonde had mouths on his hands and used those to activate his explosives. The man had come from a clan that specialized in explosives but had destroyed itself on accident. Leaving only a mere baby behind. The people in the village, always having hated the clan but never strong enough to finish them off, tried to use the boy as a weapon and abuse him as much as possible.

This only hardened his resolve. He would save Deidara from Akatsuki and let him have his own mind, for once in his young life. He quickened his pace. Their destination would be Kumogakure, the village of cloud. The place, he had discovered from Kyuubi's memories of Red Storm, held many of his informants and was as corrupt as can be. Just what he needed to find both Deidara and Kisame, though he wondered if Itachi had been right about him. He remembered Zabuza, and the guy had been insane, except for his love towards Haku. A small sad smile made way on his face.

When he had died it had felt like one of his best friends had left him. He snapped out of his mind when Itachi spoke again. "So which way are we headed," "Where going to Kumo." Naruto just answered simply. Itachi nodded his masked head and continued running.

**_,.-# Konoha #-.,_**

Sasuke woke up groggily from a dream plagued by flashes, images and blue eyes that had looked right into his soul. He still missed the blonde so much. He realised that he was such an idiot letting this happen. The blonde shouldn't even be able to think about leaving the village. Sure, he himself had left it once, but returned still. It had been so long since he saw that face.

Sasuke sighted. He wouldn't come anywhere just lying in bed and doing nothing. He sat up slowly and got out of bed, putting on a shirt. He was thinking when suddenly a pink flash knocked him over. Ugh. Not again.

"Saaaaaaasukkeeeee-kuuuuuun~~~ How are you? Are you alright? Wait my LOVE WILL HEAL YOU," she touted her lips and tried to kiss him but he was quick to avoid her soul sucking kiss of death. He pushed her away and ran out of his bedroom in his boxers. He absolutely hated when Sakura did that.

Stupid pink haired bitch. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he heard her come down the stairs and he quickly hid away in a closet. (I almost typed cupboard XD) The pink haired menace ran past and out of the house all the while screeching his name. Sakura hadn't changed at all. You would think that after training under Tsunade that she would have had a different mindset. It had seemed for the few months that Naruto had been there after his training that she was stronger and better than before. How wrong he was.

She didn't change at all. She just returned to fan girl mode right after he was dragged back by Naruto. He let out a sigh and turned to leave the closet to hear something creaking under his foot. He opened the closet door and quickly closed the front door, to prevent Sakura from entering. He walked back to the closet and noticed that one of the tatami mats bulged up. He tilted it up and found a little black book. He picked it up and placed the mat back before going to his room.

He closed and locked the window and cast a defence jutsu over the door, before sitting down on his bed. He opened the black book and turned to the very first page.

_Well, I suppose I should give you a name shouldn't I? God, I feel stupid even beginning to think about keeping a journal. Sorry about that, little black book thingy. Well. A name…how about Azumi then? Sounds good to you? Well then Azumi it is.___

God I feel so pathetic writing to a person who doesn't exist. Even so, let's begin shall we? Let's talk about the reason I'm going to write in you anyways. So. My father is training me to become an emotionless machine. I don't like it. Sure, the power is great and all, but I don't want this. I want a normal father and mother. I feel so unlucky sometimes, you know? I won't state obvious things in here, just my thoughts and feelings.

I feel so jealous of my little brother. He has the love of our mother, at least, while I'm to be the perfect son who does everything right and if I do something wrong than I'm in for some enormous shit. Still. I love him so much more then the rest of my family. He's just so naïve.__

He asked me to play with him yesterday. I told him no, because I had to train. As if I would become much stronger anyways. Alas, father demands it.

Sasuke frowned in frustration, who was this mysterious person anyways? He flipped to the middle of the book.

_God. I swear it was an accident. Why the hell did that happen? My god what have I done? How could I have killed the one I love? I mean yeah, I'm young but I killed before. I had too. You can't survive the ANBU without killing at all.___

I feel sick. I want to throw up and cry and scream. But I can't, can I? I want to leave this godforsaken life that I have lived for so long. I loved him so much. The rest of them already assume that I've killed him. How could I have done that? What possessed me to spar with him? I'm so stupid. I should have known that he wouldn't be serious. Or was he? I didn't know. God I didn't know.__

You would think that after a year of being in a romantic relationship with your best friend/ lover, you would know when that person was serious or not. But I guess I didn't see. How pathetic. I'm bawling my eyes out. Only fitting isn't it? I just figured out about my new sharingan.__

I failed a mission that day. I saw 3 women and their children being raped and murdered, while I could only watch. This is sick. I don't want to do this anymore. God has kicked me in the gut to many times already. The only reason I haven't killed myself yet is Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation. This was his brother. Itachi. But that couldn't be true could it? This surely wasn't the Itachi he knew at all? He quickly flipped further a few more pages. He didn't read the full context, though. The words just flying in front of his eyes.

_…an organisation named Akatsuki…don't want to…Shisui…mother and father didn't accept gay…Sasuke…only shard of hope…Azumi…_

Sasuke felt himself tearing up as he pushed to the last page.

_The Akatsuki is here, and they are killing my family as I write… they'll spot me if I come out now. I have to find Sasuke and protect him... he would be the only one I'd miss if I died. God how I wish this had gone differently… They're breaking the door do-_

The sentence was cut off and Sasuke could see that the writing had been fast and the ink hadn't dried before he closed the book. It looked worn and old. The state he had found it in was too easy. Itachi must have rushed to hide it before they ran into the house.

He curled up in a foetal position and just stared into space. His brother hadn't wanted to kill Shisui, he had been gay. He had loved his little brother, him. He hadn't killed his family. Sasuke just knew that Itachi's words in the book were true. Azumi had shown him the way.

He stayed there, curled up on his bed until the sun fell and twilight took it's place. And he fell into a fitful slumber.


End file.
